batalha_dos_chartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Eternal Diamonds: the tribute
Eternal Diamonds: The Tribute Tour é a quarta turnê de Marina and the Diamonds, onde ela promoveu o álbum duplo Die Life/Alive Death. A tour começou dia 17 de janeiro de 2016, e terminou em outubro do mesmo ano. A primeira leg contou com Melanie Martinez como opening act. A segunda leg aconteceu durante fevereiro e março, com Stefan Lancaster como novo opening act. As terceira e quarta legs contaram com opening act por Aurora. Transmissões e gravações Logo após do primeiro show da turnê, um breve vídeo com o nome de "Eternal Diamonds: the tribute - PREVIEW" foi upado no canal VEVO da cantora, com cenas rápidas de algumas das performances além de encontros com os fãs no Meet & Greet, dando a idéia de que um DVD seria lançado em breve. E assim aconteceu, já que ganhamos o CD e DVD da turnê após seu fim, em 2016. Setlist Legs 1 e 2 - Intro pt. 1 - Ode to Life and Death - Intro pt. 2 - Die & Live 1. Inspiration 2. Scab & Plaster/Miss Y 3. Primadonna 4. Oh No! - Sinful (Interlude) 5. Froot 6. Hollywood 7. How to be a Heartbreaker 8. Blue 9. Just Desserts - Better Than That (Interlude) 10. Bloody Valentine 11. Radioactive 12. Living Dead 13. Castle of Innocence 14. Home 15. Forget - The Outsider (Interlude) 16. Mowgli’s Road 17. Savages 18. "Fan Request" 19. Eternal Diamonds 20. I’m Not Hungry Anymore - The State of Dreaming (Interlude) 21. Worldwide Dream 22. Heartcore Observações * A versão para tour de "Oh No!", "Bloody Valentine", "Radioactive", "Mowgli's Road", e "Heartcore" são extendidas. * "Hollywood" possui um mashup com "...Baby One More Time" de Britney Spears em parte da música durante a primeira leg da tour, e "Oops!.... I Did it Again" durante a segunda leg. * As versões usadas de "Home" e "Worldwide Dream" são as mesmas das versões single das faixas. * Em "Just Desserts" e "Home" Marina canta a versão solo da música. * Durante alguns shows da primeira leg, Marina performou "Bloody Valentine" com Melanie Martinez, já na segunda leg ela cantou uma versão solo da música. Legs 3 e 4 - Intro pt. 1 - Ode to Life and Death - Intro pt. 2 - Die & Live 1. Inspiration 2. Scab & Plaster/Miss Y 3. Primadonna 4. Oh No! - Sinful (Interlude) 5. Froot 6. All My Love 7. Radioactive 8. How to be a Heartbreaker 9. Hollywood - Blue (Interlude) 10. Just Desserts/Blackmail 11. Living Dead 12. Castle of Innocence 13. Home 14. Forget - The Outsider (Interlude) 15. Mowgli’s Road 16. Savages 17. "Fan Request" 18. Eternal Diamonds 19. I’m Not Hungry Anymore - The State of Dreaming (Interlude) 20. Worldwide Dream 21. Heartcore Observações * A versão para tour de "Oh No!", "Bloody Valentine", "Radioactive", "Mowgli's Road", e "Heartcore" são extendidas. * "Hollywood" possui um mashup com "Oops!... I Did it Again" de Britney Spears em seu último refrão. * As versões usadas de "Home" e "Worldwide Dream" são as mesmas das versões single das faixas. * Em "All My Love", "Just Desserts", "Blackmail" e "Home", Marina canta a versão solo da música. Lista de Concertos Categoria:Turnês